mizuchiru No Sato
by misa kaguya hime
Summary: AU perjalanan panjang nan mencekam yang dialami oleh tujuh orang sahabat. rahasia demi rahasia terungkap dan rasa cinta harus diuji. shonen-ai, atau yaoi? entahlah. chapter 4 update :D
1. Chapter 1

EDIT : 30 April 2013

Maaf banget sebelumnya atas lupanya penulisan warning dan disclaimer.

warning : Jelas OOC, dan entahlah, kegagalan membuat humor?!, Shonen ai tapi ada penegasan menuju adegan 20 tahun keatas (haruskah kuubah menjadi M?), peringatan lebih lanjut akan ditambahkan nanti.

pairing : kagakuro, aokise, muraaka, midotaka dan penambahan akan disebutkan belakngan.

disclaimer : seluruh character secara legal milik fujimaki tadatoshi, struktur daerah dalam cerita adalah milik Subang-Jawa Barat, plot line cerita secara legal milik saya, tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam segala bentuk material.

* * *

**Chapter I . prologue**

Dengung serangga musim panas meramaikan suasana di sebuah desa. Desa yang dikelilingi pegunungan dan petak-petak sawah, hanya berpenduduk sekitar dua ratus oraang. Tidak ada anak kecil berusia TK hingga SD, hanya ada remaja berusia sekitar SMA, dewasa dan orang-orang tua.

Di musim panas, didesa yang bernama desa Mizuchiru, terselenggara sebuah perayaan sakral yang diadakan setiap satu minggu sekali di hari Rabu (suiyoubi dengan kanji air) selama musim panas tersebut. Konon untuk menghormati dewa air yang memberkahi desa mizuchiru.

Tahun ini pun tak ketinggalan. Semua warga bersiap-siap menyambut perayaan keramat desa itu. Segala property untuk perayaan mulai dipasang. Tak lupa para maiden berlatih tarian untuk perayaan.

Namun kali ini berbeda, ketika sekelompok anak SMA dari kota datang kesana dengan tujuan untuk melihat perayaan sakral tersebut sekaligus berlibur. Roda takdir berputar cepat didesa kecil itu, membawa perubahan yang besar pada kehidupan seluruh penduduk desa sekaligus sekelompok pemuda SMA. Dengan sebuah pengorbanan yang besar.

* * *

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT : 30 April 2013

Warning: anggap saja kagami dan GoM sudah berteman akrab, AU cz gak ada basket-basketnya (di daerah subang itu gak ada lapangan basket XD), peringatan lain masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

disclaimer : Seluruh Character milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, daerah yang saya deskripsikan milik daerah Subang-Jawa Barat, bagi yang bisa menebaknya, bisa PM saya XD. seluruh plot adalah milik saya. segala kesamaan kejadian hanyalah kebetulan, semua ini hanya fiktif belaka :D

* * *

**Chapter II. Here they come**

"Jadi, kalian setuju kan dengan rencana kali ini?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan bentuk alis unik yang terbagi dua. Dirinya melihat kearah teman-temannya yang duduk disekelilingnya. Disampingnya pemuda berambut biru langit, meyeruput vanilla shakenya dengan damai.

"Kurasa ini bagus. Kita sekaligus belajar mengenai kebudayaan desa terpencil. Aku dengar perayaan musim panas disana sangat menarik."

"Tapi Taiga, Shintarou, jangan lupakan bahwa desa itu tidak praktis untuk dijadikan objek liburan." Pemuda berambut merah dengan warna mata yang berbeda mengemukakan pikirannya sambil memainkan sedotan pada frapuccinonya.

Pemuda beralis ganda yang bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga dan pemuda bermabut hijau yang bernama Midorima Shintarou menatap teman mereka satu itu, Akashi seijuuro, yang dibalas dengan tatapan menantang. Kagami hanya menyeringai.

"Ok, memang tidak praktis dalam berbagai hal. Tapi bukankah menarik bahwa kita back to nature lagi?" Tanya Kagami mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh teman-temannya. Padahal bila Kagami tidak salah ingat, mereka tidak akan terlalu _back to nature_. Walau terpencil, desa itu cukup nyaman.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan I-phonenya, akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku kurang suka, karena itu berarti kita akan melakukan apa-apa sendiri kan? Masak sendiri? Bersih-bersih? Gimana jika ada ular atau semacamnya? Desa dekat pegunungan itu bahaya." Cerocosnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Midorima baru saja mau mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menginap dipenginapan, keburu disela oleh pemuda berkulit tan.

"Jadi maksudmu kita lebih baik menginap di resort mahal semacam Hardrock? Dimana tantangannya? Katanya mau melakukan sesuatu yang tak terlupakan, _princess_?" pemuda tan tersebut meledek teman berambut kuningnya itu.

Kise Ryouta yang bekerja sebagai model memang sedikit hidup diatas rata-rata dibanding dengan teman-temannya. Karena itu pula, dirinya kurang menerima jika mereka berlibur di desa terpencil. Mendelik ke sebelahnya, mereka berdua mulai adu mulut.

Aomine Daiki paling suka meledek sang model. Menurutnya wajahnya lebih terlihat attractive bila sedang marah atau kesal. Satu hal yang pemuda tan ini tidak tahu, semua sahabatnya sudah tahu bahwa Aomine menyukai Kise. Sayang, kise sendiri terlalu bebal untuk tahu bahwa disampingnya ada yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Melihat mereka berdua mulai adu mulut, teman-temannya yang lain hanya menghela napas, kecuali pemuda berambut biru langit yang masih sibuk dengan shakenya dan pemuda tinggi besar berambut ungu yang lebih sibuk memilih desert dari menu.

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap bosan pada perdebatan kedua temannya. Meletakkan shakenya lalu menggamit lengan baju Kagami. Wajahnya yang imut membuat jantung Kagami berdetak lebih cepat. Akashi tahu bahwa Kagami menyukai Kuroko, karenanya dirinya menyeringai kecil melihat Kagami berusaha untuk tidak blushing karena wajah Kuroko yang lumayan dekat.

"Aku ingin melihat perayaan tersebut." Ucapnya pelan, tenang tapi hasilnya luar biasa karena detik berikutnya, Kise segera mengatakan bahwa dirinya mau pergi. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

Kise memang mempunyai kecendrungan yang aneh terhadap Kuroko. Apapun yang Kuroko inginkan atau minta, Kise pasti akan segera memenuhinya. Namun, ketika ditanya apa Kise jatuh cinta pada Kuroko, Kise dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya menyukai Kuroko sebagai sahabat. Kuroko hanya menyeringai kecil setiap ditanya tentang mereka berdua. Hingga saat ini bagi semua teman-temannya semua itu masih misteri.

Karena semua sudah setuju, jelas sudah tujuan liburan mereka adalah ke desa Mizuchiru. Kagami dan Midorima yang lebih mengetahui tentang desa tersebut dijadikan penanggung jawab atas liburan mereka kali ini. Akashi membantu menyiapkan beberapa barang yang mereka sulit siapkan.

Setelah semua beres, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk mengepak barang.

Tak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa dengan datangnya mereka ke desa Mizuchiru, takdir menguji mereka atas persahabatan dan cinta mereka. Rahasia demi rahasia akan terungkap disana.

* * *

Pukul 8 pagi, Kagami tengah sarapan sambil memeriksa ramalan cuaca. Baru saja penyiar mengatakan cuaca akan cerah, handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk.

'_akan ada kejadian buruk bila pergi hari ini. kau akan mengetahui sisi lain dari orang yang paling kau cintai. Itu kata oha-asa pagi ini. dan barang keberuntunganmu…'_

'Apa-apan ini Midorima? Kenapa di hari H malah sms kata-kata yang mengerikan begini?!'

Kagami memutuskan untuk mendiamkan sms tak jelas dari Midorima. Mengambil backpack nya, dirinya keluar rumah dan tak lupa menguncinya. Dirinya hanya butuh satu kali naik bus untuk sampai ditempat pertemuan.

Sesampainya distasiun kereta, Kagami melihat Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Midorima sudah menunggu didepan stasiun.

"Hoi." Panggilnya. Entah karena kebiasaannya dari amerika, Kagami jarang menyapa dengan _aisatsu_ yang biasa digunakan orang Jepang. Namun karena teman-temannya sudah biasa terhadap kebiasaan yang sedikit berbeda, tidak ada yang merasa tersinggung atau menganggap tidak sopan. Termasuk Akashi yang lebih strict dan agak tradisional dari mereka semua.

"Ohayou." Sapa mereka hampir bersamaan. Kagami segera menghampiri Midorima dan menanyakan maksud dari smsnya tadi pagi.

"Seperti apa yang dibilang oha asa pagi ini. Dan benda keberuntunganmu adalah tas hitam."

Ketiganya menatap Kagami yang kebetulan mengenakan backpack hitam. Midorima mengangguk setuju sedangkan Kagami ingin sekali memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok menghadapi tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya yang aneh bin ajaib dan karena dengus tawa yang sengaja tidak disembunyikan. Dia memakai tas itu buka karena mengikuti saran midorima, tapi karena dia memang hanya punya tas ini. Tapi, sepertinya teman-temannya ini kini menganggapnya pengikut setia Midorima.

Menunggu tiga orang lainnya, mereka duduk di café dekat stasiun sambil minum teh atau kopi atau bahkan seperti Kagami, makan nasi goreng dua piring.

"Hati-hati sakit perut Kagami-kun."

Suara yang Ia yakin bukan dari ketiga teman dihadapannya ini membuatnya terkejut dan akhirnya tersedak. Murasakibara yang duduk dekat dengan Kagami membantu memberikan minuman sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami.

Setelah tenang, Kagami berdiri dan memberikan headlock pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang memang selalu membuat mereka terkejut karena bisa muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Bahkan Akashi kini tak terkecuali yang itu berarti sangat luar biasa (levelnya meningkat sudah). Mengingat Akashi adalah orang yang paling tenang, percaya diri, dan tidak takut pada apapun yang pernah Kagami temui, namun bisa merasa terkejut karena ulah pemuda berambut biru langit, sungguh kemajuan yang luar biasa, Kuroko Tetsuya!

Kagami melepaskan Kuroko setelah merasa cukup menghukum pemuda transparan tersebut.

"Berarti tinggal Aomine dan Kise." Ujar Midorima sambil melirik kearah jam. Masih sepuluh menit lagi sampai kereta yang akan mereka naiki datang. Syukur tak berapa lama, mereka berdua datang hampir bersamaan.

"Ok, kita berangkat. Semua sudah siap kan?" Tanya Kagami. Semua mengangguk.

Tak perlu menunggu lama karena beberapa menit kemudian kereta mereka datang, mereka pun berangkat dengan semangat baru.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk bersebelahan, empat dikanan, tiga dikiri. Sambil membuka camilan dan membicarakan lagi apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana, mereka sepakat untuk menjelajah gunung di mizuchiru. Walau Kise menolak, namun karena kalah suara, akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa pasrah.

Kuroko melihat pemandangan dari jendela kereta. Dirinya melihat sesuatu yang agak janggal, namun dirinya hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil penuh rahasia. Semua ini hanya Kise yang menyadarinya.

* * *

Sesampainya di stasiun terakhir, mereka masih harus naik bus untuk sampai di desa terpencil itu. masih bersemangat walau jauhnya perjalanan, Kagami dengan Aomine berdebat entah karena apa. teman-temannya yang lain hanya menontoni mereka berdua dengan senang tanpa ada niat melerai. Well, mereka sudah biasa bertengkar. Bahkan sejak mereka pertama bertemu, beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan basket dimana mereka berdua ikut serta.

Berdebat dan berdebat dan berdebat dan detik berikut yang mereka tahu, kedua pemuda yang mempunyai sifat hampir sama itu, sudah berbicara dengan semangat tentang onsen. Semua sweatdrop karena mereka berdua tiba-tiba bagai dua sahabat yang berbagi cerita tentang onsen saat mereka sudah pensiun. Dan terlihat sangat akrab, ooh ironi.

Bus bergoyang lumayan kencang saat melewati jalan yang tidak rata. Saat itulah mereka baru sadar bahwa penumpang hanya tinggal mereka saja. Aomine melirik kekanan dan kekiri dan melihat pemuda berambut kuning disampingnya hanya diam saja. Tidak aktif dan lincah seperti saat di kereta.

"Oi Kise, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya yang membuat semua menoleh ke model yang memang terlihat pucat.

"A, Ah ahahahaha tidak apa-apa kok." Tawanya mencoba menenangkan kawannya. Namun itu tak membantu.

"Kau aneh Kise-chin. Sejak tadi diam saja." Tegas Murasakibara. Bila Murasakibara saja sampai bicara seperti itu, maka Kise benar aneh.

Kuroko melihat dalam diam dan kemudian biccara dengan tenang.

"Kita sampai."

Begitu Kuroko bicara seperti itu, semua menoleh dan ternyata benar. Perhentian terakhir sudah dekat.

Melirik kearah Kise, Kagami memecah kesunyian.

"Baiklah, begitu kita turun, kita tidak langsung ke balai desa seperti yang sudah direncanakan, kita akan langsung ke penginapan. Kise, kau harus segera istirahat. Wajahmu pucat. Ingat, kita disini ditempat yang tidak kita kenal. Bila ada yang merasa tidak enak, segera bilang. Bahkan kalau perlu, kita pulang lagi."

"Oi oi, siapa yang bilang kita pulang? Jangan seenaknya memutuskan Bakagami!"

"Ahomine! Aku tidak akan membahayakan teman-temanku."

Tiba-tiba ketegangan meningkat. Entah kenapa mendengar Kagami memerintahnya, Aomine merasa naik darah. entah dia lupa atau apa, jelas Akashi yang menyuruh Kagami menjadi pemimpin kali ini karena lebih mengenal medan, Kagami merasa Aomine hanya mementingkan diri sendiri dan dia tidak terima. Tidak setelah dirinya dan Kuroko berhasil membuat mereka kembali berteman, bahkan bersahabat. Mereka berdua sudah bersiap akan bertengkar ketika suara Akashi yang pelan namun berkarisma terdengar.

"Hentikan! Kita bahkan belum turun dari bus dan kalian sudah bertengkar seperti ini?"

Terdiam dan saling menatap, keduanya kemudian menunduk malu karena entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasa tegang dan naik darah. Dan rasanya tidak tenang bila tidak memukul sesuatu. Teman-teman mereka yang lainnya hanya menatap khawatir. Pertengkaran barusan jelas sangat berbeda dengan pertengkaran sebelumnya.

Setelah saling minta maaf, semuanya bersiap dan turun dari bus. Kuroko menatap langit dan menggamit lengan baju Kagami. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Kagami bingung dengan apa yang Kuroko inginkan.

"Kagami-kun. Aku ingin kau tetap berkepala dingin selama berada didesa ini. Walau bagaimanapun marah, panik atau takutnya dirimu, aku ingin kau tetap tenang."

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko?"

"Berjanjilah padaku. Karena hanya itu saja yang bisa membuat kita selamat dari sini."

Kagami baru saja akan meminta Kuroko untuk berbicara lebih jelas, teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu memanggil mereka berdua.

"Kuroko, apa kau mau menjelaskan apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami masih dengan wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi. "Nanti." Jawabnya singkat. Kagami segera saja menarik napas menghadapi kelakuan partner bayangannya ini.

Kagami mulai bepikir apa keputusan mereka kali ini untuk berlibur ketempat ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Kagami penasaran sendiri akan hal itu.

* * *

Dipenginapan, mereka disambut oleh Okami penginapan tersebut. Sambutannya cukup ramai karena mereka satu-satunya kelompok turis yang datang untuk melihat perayaan didesa itu. Akashi dan yang lain merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dalam penyambutan ini, tapi tak bisa menangkap apa yang janggal itu.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang, mereka semua tak jadi segera pergi keluar seperti yang telah direncanakan. Kise berbaring di futon karena makin lama dirinya makin pucat. Midorima yang memang mempelajari tentang ilmu kesehatan karena pengaruh orang tua, memeriksa Kise namun heran karena dari denyut nadi Kise, Kise sehat-sehat saja.

"Paling dia hanya kelelahan. Bukankah tadi pagi dirinya baru saja selesai pemotretan?" Tanya Kuroko. Kise hanya mengangguk lemah. Midorima masih sangsi tapi hanya diam.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah tiduran. Kalian pergi saja duluan." Mengibas pelan seolah mengusir, Kise tersenyum menenangkan. Semuanya pun perang batin. Sejak awal mereka tidak mau meninggalkan teman mereka. Terutama para Kiseki no sedai karena dulu, mereka pernah melakukan itu dan semua berakhir dengan perpecahan antara mereka.

Thanks to Kagami dan Kuroko, kini mereka semua benar-benar berteman dan bahkan bersahabat, Tak seperti dulu yang seakan mereka hanyalah teman yang saling memanfaatkan.

"Kau tak tahu jalan disini, bagaimana mau menyusul kami?"

"Midorimacchi meremehkan nih. Aku kan sudah dewasa."

"17 tahun masih berada didalam pengawasan orang tua, kau tahu? Yah sudahlah. Midorima, bagaimana jika kau yang memimpin mereka sementara aku menunggu disini. Nanti kami menyusul." Usul Kagami yang segera Akashi tanggapi bahwa itu lebih baik. Merasa tak bisa melawan bila Akashi sudah setuju, ke empat pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kise, Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Kagami pada sahabat modelnya itu.

"Nng…. Belikan aku minum saja. Teh oolong."

"Ok, kau Kuroko?"

"Pocari. Tolong ya Kagami-kun."

Begitu Kagami keluar ruangan, Kise menggeram lemah saat mencoba untuk duduk.

"Tak usah bangun. Aku yakin, bahkan untuk membuka mata saja kau sulit."

Kuroko menatap sekeliling mereka dan mencoba mengusir aura hitam yang terus menyelimuti Kise. Kuroko tak tahu aura hitam apa yang berada disekitar Kise, tapi Kuroko tetap bersyukur karena aura itu relative mudah diusir.

"Kurokocchi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini."

"Dan mengatakan bahwa kita merasakan sesuatu? Bagaimana kita menjelaskannya."

"Tapi…. "

"Istirahatlah Kise-kun. Akan kupastikan sebentar lagi kau baik-baik saja."

"Kurokocchi, kau selalu menolongku."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil dan keluar ruangan. Tak beberapa lama saat Kuroko dan Kagami masuk ruangan, Kise sudah tertidur dan jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya dirinya semakin membaik. Hanya selang sepuluh menit, Kise terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Tanpa Kagami sadari, Kuroko meberikan sebuah kertas terlipat yang diterima Kise dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Setelahnya, mereka bertiga menyusul sahabat-sahabat mereka.

* * *

Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Aomine berjalan pelan menikmati pemandangan desa yang tidak akan ada lagi di kota. Namun ada satu pemuda yang terlihat tak bisa terlalu menikmati perjalanan mereka, dan mata tajam Akashi melihat hal ini.

"Ne, Daiki, dahimu bisa mengkerut secara permanen bila kau terus menerus merengut seperti itu."

Aomine hanya mendengus pura-pura tak mengerti dengan perkataan Akashi.

"Kami tahu kau khawatir, tapi tidak usah sampai seperti itu.".

"S-s-s-s-ssiapa yang mengkhawatirkannya?! Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan si bodoh Kise."

Serentak ketiga temannya itu menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah i-got you dan membuat Aomine salah tingkah.

"Kami tidak membicarakan Kise. Yang kami bicarakan adalah mengenai desa ini. kita berada ditempat yang berbeda dan suasana yang berbeda. Karena itu kami pikir kau khawatir karena hal itu." Sahut Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Semua diucapkan dengan nada datar dan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Wajah Aomine memerah dengan lucunya dan membuat teman-temannya menyeringai jahil.

"Kaliaaaaaan….."

"Sudahlah Shintarou, jangan menggodanya terus. Benar Daiki, yang kami maksud memang Ryouta. Kami tahu kau menyukainya."

"Sudah kubilang-"

"Kau mau bilang bahwa aku salah?" Tanya Akashi dengan aura yang mengerikan. Dia selalu seperti ini bila ada yang meragukan dirinya.

Aomine diam. Memang tak ada gunanya melawan mantan kapten tim nya ini.

"Dirinya baik-baik saja. Baru saja aku terima email dari Tetsuya bahwa Ryouta sudah mendingan dan sekarang akan menuju kemari."

Akashi tersenyum simpul saat melihat perubahan emosi diwajah Aomine. Pemuda berkulit tan ini benar-benar mudah ditebak.

Mereka kembali berjalan dan melihat ada sekelompok kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek yang sedang duduk berkumpul membuat hiasan anyaman. Atas dasar sopan santun, Akashi dan yang lain menunduk memberikan salam, namun entah kenapa walau wajah para orang tua itu tersenyum dan balas menyapa mereka, tapi Akashi dan Midorima menyadari bahwa mata mereka tak ikut tertawa. Mata mereka dingin, sedingin es.

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka sampai dibalai desa. Dibalai desa ramai orang-orang yang sibuk mempersiapkan perrayaan. Namun saat menyadari ada mereka berempat, suasana yang tadi santai berubah menjadi agak tegang. Walau hanya sebentar, tetap saja itu aneh.

"Akashi, kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Midorima pelan. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah memeriksa semuanya kan Shintarou?"

"Jika yang kau maksud sifat para penduduk, tentu saja. Kagami dulu pernah kemari diajak ayahnya dan dirinya yakin bahwa dirinya sangat disambut."

"Apa itu bukan karena ayahnya?"

"Tidak, saat dirinya sedang sendiri pun dia tidak mendapat perlakuan yang aneh dari penduduk sekitar."

Akashi hanya bergumam pelan. Murasakibara yang sejak tadi hanya diam, melihat sekeliling dan menemukan kuil yang hanya terlihat atapnya. setelah mengamati dengan seksama dirinya juga menemukan jalan kecil menuju kuil tersebut.

"Akachin, ingin lihat kekuil?"

Melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Murasakibara, Akashi mengangguk dan menyuruh Aomine untuk meng-email dimana posisi mereka ke Kagami.

Selama perjalanan kekuil, Akashi merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan ada yang memperhatikan mereka entah darimana. Perasaan tak enak mulai menyelinap kedalam hati Akashi, namun tak ingin membuat teman-temannya panik, Akashi hanya diam.

* * *

Kagami mengecek email yang baru saja masuk.

"Dari Aomine, dia bilang mereka menuju kuil." Jawabnya tanpa melihat wajah Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya karena Kagami tahu pasti memang akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kuil?" mendengar tempat ini, Kise segera saja bertanya.

"Aa, sebuah kuil yang penduduk sini buat untuk persembahan kepada dewa Mizuchiru."

"Ada apa disana?"

"Hmm… kalau tak salah, ada kayu yang konon merupakan perwujudan dari dewa mizuchiru. Peninggalan kuno legenda-legenda yang ada disini."

"Legenda?"

"Kalian tertarik? Ya legenda, aku lupa apa saja, namun kalau tak salah, ada satu legenda yang berakhir tragis namun kisah seluruhnya romantis."

"Kagami-kun orang yang romantis?"

"Yah itu…. HEY! Kau meragukan aku?! Aku bisa menjadi sangat romantis bila aku mau."

"Lalu kapan kau bisa romantis Kagamicchi?"

"Hentikan panggilan itu Kise…. Argh, kalian berdua bikin aku pusing."

"Kagami-kun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kise-kun."

Kagami semakin salah tingkah. Sepanjang jalan mereka bertiga mengobrol dan bersenda gurau. Tak menyadari aura hitam yang perlahan mendekati pemuda berambut biru langit.

* * *

Makan malam yang lezat tersaji saat mereka pulang menjelajah. Seorang perempuan muda seumuran mereka dengan warna rambut pink memandu mereka keruang makan.

"Saya Momoi Satsuki. Saya yang akan melayani keperluan anda."

Aomine bersiul tak sopan saat melihat dada besar Momoi dan mendapat dua jitakan dari Kagami dan Kise yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Aomine.

Akashi sudah mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya dengan perintah yang jelas, yaitu jangan macam-macam. Aomine hanya menggerutu saja.

Momoi tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan kelompok pemuda dihadapannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya tertuju pada pemuda berambut biru langit dan sekejap saja wajahnya berubah merah. Hanya Akashi dan Midorima yang melihat hal ini.

'Wow, saingan untuk Kagami datang.' Mereka berdua berpikiran sama persis.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, mereka menyantap makanan dengan lahap. Kagami yang memang suka makan banyak nambah hingga tiga kali yang membuat Kuroko tertawa kecil. Lalu Kuroko mengatakan pada gadis pelayan itu untuk membuat porsi yang sangat besar untuk Kagami. Akashi melihat dengan jelas sekali perubahan sifat Kuroko terhadap Kagami.

'Jadi Tetsuya juga balik menyukai Taiga? Hmm wanita itu tak punya kesempatan. Tapi, yah, biarlah, mari kita lihat drama diantara mereka.' Akashi tertawa sinis membuat beberapa teman-temannya merinding namun tak berani bertanya apa-apa.

Momoi sendiri menyadari sikap pemuda yang menarik hatinya itu, ijin keluar dari ruangan dirinya menggenggam serbet dengan kuat hingga hampir sobek.

Malam harinya, ketika sudah menggelar futon dan bersiap tidur, Akashi memerintahkan untuk ada sedikit evaluasi. Akashi membicarakan mengenai sikap para penduduk terhadap mereka. Kagami mengatakan bahwa memang sikap para penduduk terhadap mereka sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang mereka berikan terhadap Kagami dulu.

Akashi juga akhirnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa terus diperhatikan oleh seseorang selama jalan kekuil, yang disetujui Murasakibara. Dirinya bilang saat dirinya membuang bungkus camilannya, dirinya melihat semak-semak yang bergoyang seolah ada yang menyenggolnya, karena Murasakibara yakin, tidak ada angin saat itu. Namun karena itu dihutan, Murasakibara berpikir itu hanya hewan.

Midorima mengatakan bahwa mungkin itu semua karena mereka adalah orang baru disana. Semua masih ragu namun menerima juga analisis Midorima. Setelah mengeluarkan keanehan yang mereka terima, mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa kembali besok pagi.

Saat Kagami berbaring, dirinya baru sadar berada paling pojok dekat jendela bersama Kuroko. Sejak tadi siang, dirinya tidak terlalu memikirkan Kuroko karena kejadian yang mereka alami. Namun sekarang saat pikirannya sedang tidak sibuk tentu saja dirinya menyadari object of affectionnya yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Kagami tidak sadar bahwa futon mereka tertata bersebelahan. Menyadari wajah Kuroko yang dekat dengan dirinya membuat jantung Kagami berdetak sangat cepat.

'Ini gawat, yang ada aku tak bisa tidur.'

Ketika Kagami bangkit untuk minta tukar posisi, dia baru menyadari bahwa teman-temannya itu sudah tidur lelap. Hanya sedikit dari rambut teman-temannya saja yang terlihat dibalik selimut. Kagami tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka semua bisa tidur secepat itu.

Merasa tidak ada cara lain, Kagami kembali berbaring dan kejadian berikutnya membuat jantung Kagami seolah meloncat keluar. Kuroko bergerak dalam tidurnya dan memposisikan diri lebih dekat dan tangannya melintang diatas dada Kagami.

Sepanjang malam tersebut Kagami tak bisa tidur karena wajah Kuroko yang sangat dekat hingga Kagami bisa mendengar bunyi napas Kuroko dikamar yang sepi itu. Yang Kagami tak ketahui adalah bahwa semua adalah rencana Kuroko dan teman-temannya yang lain. Kuroko tak mau menunggu terus dan membuat rencana setelah makan malam tadi. Ternyata teman-temannya ini bersedia membantu.

Kuroko menginginkan begitu libur musim panas selesai, Kagami sudah menjadi miliknya (dan dirinya menjadi milik Kagami). Well, kalimat terakhir sengaja tak diucapkan oleh Kuroko.

* * *

Chapter 2 End.

Maafkan saya yang baru bisa mengeditnya setelah beberapa lama setelah ini di update. bukan niat saya mempublish fanfic ini tanpa peringatan dan disclaimer, dan di chapter berikutnya pasti tak akan alpa lagi.

baiklah, pesan berikutnya hanyalah permintaan saya untuk anda sekalian meriview fanfic saya kali ini. kritik dan saran akan menjadi pupuk segar untuk pertumbuhan fanfic ini hehehe

with love,

Misa XD


	3. Chapter 3

warning : masih sama dengan sebelumnya, au, ooc, sho-ai, dan segala keabalan yang saya masukkan disini. disini akan ada satu atau dua rahasia yang dibeberkan namun tidak secara mendetail.

disclaimer : seluruh chara masih milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, aku minta kuroko, sensei bilang kuroko milik kagami XD jadi saya nyerah, gak mau jadi orang ketiga :p

* * *

**Chapter III. Strangeness**

Esok paginya, Kuroko menemukan dirinya berada dalam dekapan Kagami. Entah kapan Kagami tertidur dan memeluknya, yang pasti Kuroko tidak merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Anehnya dirinya merasa posisi ini adalah hal yang sangat wajar, bahkan dirinya merasa senang bila setiap pagi seperti ini. Kuroko merasa wajahnya memanas menyadari dirinya berpikiran seperti itu.

Akashi yang bangun paling awal, menyadari Kuroko sudah bangun namun tak bisa bergerak.

"Ohayou Tetsuya." Bisiknya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Akashi-kun."

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Hmmm…. Tidak, aku masih ingin berada disini."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya." Akashi berkata lebih kearah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum sembari mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke Kagami. Kagami sangat hangat dan nyaman. Kuroko merasa aman.

"Kalian berdua… aku sih tak khawatir, tapi mereka berdua…" tunjuknya ke arah dua sahabatnya yang tidur bersampingan namun agak menjaga jarak.

"Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun? Yah, kurasa Kise-kun hanya akan menunggu Aomine-kun bergerak."

"Dan Daiki terlalu gengsi untuk bertindak."

Keduanya menghela napas. Akashi merasa heran sendiri kenapa dirinya terlibat masalah pasangan bodoh itu. Setahunya menjalin hubungan itu sangat mudah. Terbukti dari dirinya dan Atsushi yang sudah menjalin hubungan dua tahun lamanya.

Berpikir sejenak, Akashi baru sadar bahwa itu karena Atsushi tidak menuntut terlalu banyak terhadap dirinya. Pacarnya itu terkesan pasif bila dilihat dari penampilannya, namun jangan tanya bila mereka sedang berdua saja. Ternyata mereka berdua memang bukan pasangan yang berpikir macam-macam hingga menghalangi perasaan sebenarnya. What they want do, they do.

Mereka terdiam ketika Kagami mulai tersadar. Mata Kagami terbuka dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah dua bola mata berwarna biru langit yang menatapnya datar.

Masih setengah sadar, otak Kagami butuh waktu sekitar satu menit penuh untuk menyadari bahwa yang berada tepat didepannya adalah Kuroko. Dan butuh dua menit penuh untuk sadar bagaimana posisi mereka, wajah Kagami berubah sangat merah dan cepat-cepat melepaskan dirinya dari Kuroko.

Sekilas Kagami melihat sinar kecewa dari mata Kuroko, namun secepat saat muncul, emosi tadi menghilang membuat Kagami sendiri meragukan pandangannya.

"Maa-ma-maaf Kuroko. Aku tak sengaja." Mohonnya segera.

Kuroko tetap menatapnya datar, "aku sudah membangunkan dirimu Kagami-kun, tapi dirimu tak bangun-bangun. Kagami-kun malah lebih memelukku."

Wajah Kagami makin merah, melebihi merah rambutnya ataupun rambut Akashi. Akashi yang melihat semua itu, menahan tawanya dibalik buku yang sedang Ia baca.

Mulailah round kedua Kagami minta maaf kearah Kuroko yang membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan ayamari kinoko dari touou. Tidak menangkap senyum licik Kuroko.

Mendengar ribut-ribut, yang lain pun terbangun. Semua hanya bisa bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Kagami dan Kuroko. Namun dari tiga pemuda itu tak ada yang mau repot menjelaskan. Kagami jelas tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu dirinya tidur sambil memeluk phantom player kebanggaan mereka semua.

Melihat semua sudah bangun, Akashi menutup bukunya dan memerintahkan mereka semua untuk bersiap-siap.

Saat sarapan, bukan Momoi yang melayani mereka. Namun tak satupun yang menanyainya karena dipikir dia sibuk melakukan pekerjaan yang lain. hanya Akashi yang mencatat ini dalam otaknya.

Kagami makan lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Kuroko menanyakan ada apa yang dijawab hanya dengan gelengan pelan dari Kagami. Kise juga menyadari ini dan mencoba menawarkan makanannya yang ditolak dengan halus.

Yang lain melihat khawatir, Aomine memancing-mancing Kagami yang anehnya, Kagami tidak bereaksi. Mendelik iya, tapi tidak balik membentak Aomine. Baru saja Akashi akan memanggilnya, Kagami berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa bicara apapun.

Kuroko mencoba mengejar namun ditahan Akashi.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan dulu."

"Emmmh, tapi Akashi-kun…"

"Nanti juga dia baik dengan sendirinya."

Kuroko ingin membantah, karena dirinya melihat aura yang janggal dari Kagami. Namun karena belum ada yang tahu tentang kemampuannya melihat hal yang orang biasa tak akan bisa lihat, Kuroko tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali duduk kembali dan memakan sarapannya yang kini terasa hambar.

Hanya Kise yang tahu tentang kemampuan Kuroko dan dirinya juga melihat keanehan pada Kagami pagi ini. Kise mampu melihat juga namun tidak sehebat kemampuan Kuroko. Dirinya tak mampu membedakan. Karena hal ini juga, dirinya pernah terancam bahaya dan itulah saat dimana Kise mengetahui rahasia Kuroko.

"Gochisousama. Aku sudah selesai. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kapan kita jalan-jalan?"

"Nanti siang sekitar jam 10, sekarang silakan saja jika kalian mau melihat-lihat sekitar sini."

"Ok, aku mau keliling penginapan ini ya." Ucap Kise dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Kuroko yang tahu maksudnya hanya mengucapkan terima kasih melalui pandangan mata.

Begitu Kise keluar dari ruang makan, Kise segera berlari mencari Kagami. Awalnya dia mencari kekamar, lalu kearah pemandian, dan terakhir ke taman. Disudut taman, Kise melihat sosok besar Kagami. Namun dirinya tak sendiri. Kise tak bisa melihat jelas siapa itu, tapi dia terlihat memberikan sesuatu pada Kagami dan kemudian berlari jauh dari pandangan Kise.

"Kagamicchi!" panggilnya. Kagami dengan tenangnya memasukkan benda apapun yang diberikan orang misterius tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"Um? Apa yang kau sembunyikan Kagamicchi? Surat cinta ya?" pancingnya. Namun jawaban Kagami sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

"Bukan urusanmu Kise." Nada suara Kagami sangat dingin. Kise yakin ada yang merubah Kagami. Entah kerasukan atau apapun yang pasti itu membuat Kagami menjadi aneh. Masih agak shok, Kise ditinggalkan Kagami tanpa kata. Kise lebih yakin lagi bahwa _ini _bukan Kagami. Atau lebih tepatnya, kemungkinan Kagami benar-benar terasuki sesuatu. Terburu-buru Kise mencari Kuroko untuk memberitahukan tentang hal ini, sampai-sampai dirinya melewatkan sepasang mata yang hitam kelam memperhatikan sosoknya.

Segera setelah mendapat informasi dari Kise, Kuroko segera mencari Kagami yang Ia temukan tengah duduk diruang minum teh. Kagami sepertinya tidak menyadari Kuroko menghampirinya, padahal, bila mereka sedang berdua seperti ini, Kagami pasti lebih bisa menyadari Kuroko.

Kuroko duduk disamping Kagami tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kagami. Barulah saat itu Kagami menoleh kearah Kuroko. Pandangan Kagami berbeda dari biasanya. Kuroko tahu itu, karena setiap Kagami memandang dirinya, selalu ada kehangatan disana, tapi kini…

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko tak digubris. Kagami hanya meminum tehnya dan meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Bersiaplah Kuroko."

Sakit, itu yang dirasakan Kuroko. Walaupun tahu bahwa Kagami yang sekarang bukan Kagami yang sebenarrnya, tapi tetap saja ketika Kagami sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, hatinya bagai ditusuk sembilu.

Kuroko cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa dirinya hampir menangis. Dia tak akan menangis, dia akan membawa Kagami kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

* * *

Midorima bukan orang bodoh, juga bukan orang yang tak peduli pada sekitarnya. Dirinya hanya malu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Hanya satu orang yang mampu menembus dirinya dan bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Takao, kekasihnya yang sudah Ia kencani selama satu tahun.

Takao selalu ada dan membuatnya lebih jujur kepada sekitarnya, tapi kini, Takao tidak ikut mereka dan melihat bagaimana Kagami menjadi dingin terhadap Kuroko membuatnya dilemma. Sifat tsunderenya itu mengahalanginya untuk membantu Kuroko. Sungguh dia berharap dia bisa menyingkirkan sifat tsunderenya itu, tapi, apa daya, dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Takao selalu menertawakannya ketika dia mengatakan ini.

Dan hari ini, pada jam ini, menit dan detik ini, dirinya berharap tidak memiliki sifat tsundere atau berharap Takao ada disini. Matanya tidak terlalu buruk untuk bisa melihat Kuroko yang murung, Kise yang sebentar-sebentar melirik ke arah Kuroko, dan Kagami yang _tidak hadir_ pada perjalanan saat ini. Akashi terlihat jengah. Midorima menduga sebentar lagi Ia akan meledak. Dan itu terjadi tiga menit kemudian, dan itu sudah berada dalam perhitungan Midorima.

"Bisakah seseorang mengatakan padaku apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi? Dan dimana Kagami Taiga? Dia yang seharusnya memimpin perjalanan saat ini." geramnya tak sabar.

Semua terdiam. Tahu bila salah bicara, Akashi akan lebih dari sekedar… marah.

Akashi melipat tangannya didadanya menunggu jawaban. Walau posisinya terlihat defensive, namun semua tahu, pemuda berambut merah itu sedang menahan emosi.

"Apa ini? kalian semua mendadak bisu? Ryouta, bisa kau beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kise sedikit terlonjak mendapati dirinya dipanggil, bolak-balik dirinya melihat kearah Akashi lalu Kuroko lalu Akashi, dan memutuskan bicara. 'Apapun yang terjadi, terjadi sajalah', pikirnya pasrah.

"Kagamicchi tidak ada dimanapun. Aku sudah mencarinya tapi…"

Akashi masih terus menatap Kise tanda agar Kise terus bicara. Kise merasa serba salah, dia juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan yang bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri sangat absurd.

"… itu… dia bertingkah aneh sejak tadi pagi saat sarapan. Akashicchi juga lihat sendiri kan Kagamicchi tidak makan sebanyak biasanya. Saat aku mengejarnya, aku melihat Kagamicchi sedang bersama seseorang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat itu siapa."

Akashi menggeram pelan dan berbalik menuju penginapan.

"Kita batalkan hari ini, aku tahu siapa dibalik semua ini. Tetsuya, kau seharusnya bisa lebih tahu, Taiga bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Tanpa banyak bertanya mereka kembali ke penginapan dan mendapati perempuan berambut pink berdiri didepan pintu seolah menyambut mereka.

"Oh, anda cepat sekali kembali tuan-tuan. Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Tidak. Tapi, temanku disini ingin bicara sesuatu dengan mu."

Akashi berbisik sesuatu ke Kuroko. Apapun itu, Kuroko terlihat sangat terkejut. Setelahnya Akashi mengajak semuanya pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda dan pemudi itu.

"Akashi, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Midorima yang bingung melihat Akashi seolah sedang mencari sesuatu… atau seseorang.

"Cari Kagami Taiga, aku yakin dia belum jauh. Ryouta, aku rasa kau pasti bisa melacaknya."

"Memangnya kau pikir dia apa? anjing pelacak?" ledek Aomine. Akashi tidak melayani ledekan Aomine dan menatap Kise mengharapkan jawaban. Kise hanya mengangguk dan mulai mencari jejak aura Kagami.

Sesaat, Kise merasakan sesuatu, namun itu bukan aura Kagami. Hanya saja mengingat Kagami sedang terasuki sesuatu, Kise memutuskan mengikuti instingnya.

"Sebelah sini."

"Atsushi, ikut bersama Ryouta. Kami dibelakang kalian."

Mereka pun berlari mengikuti Kise dan Murasakibara. Semakin jauh mereka berlari, masuk hutan, semakin resah perasaan Midorima. Karena dia tahu persis apa yang ada diujung hutan ini.

"Disana!" teriak Kise. Wajahnya kini terlihat ketakutan, karena Kagami berdiri hanya satu langkah sebelum dirinya jatuh kejurang.

Murasakibara segera berlari mendahului Kise dan mencoba menangkap Kagami tepat saat Kagami melangkah menuju pintu kematian.

Sesaat tak ada yang bicara, semua terlihat shock melihat kearah dimana tadinya Kagami berdiri. Murasakibara masih tertelungkup ditanah dipinggir jurang saat berusaha menangkap Kagami. Kise menutup wajahnya dan menangis pelan. Tak ingin melihat kenyataan yang mengerikan didepannya. Sunyi melingkupi mereka semua.

Akashi perlahan mendekati Murasakibara. Sangat pelan dirinya melangkah seolah ada beban yang dirantaikan dikakinya. Murasakibara bergerak pelan menarik tangannya yang terulur kedalam jurang. Gerakan itu membuat Akashi berhenti berjalan.

"Ne, aku tahu aku ini besar dan kuat, tapi tetap saja untuk mengangkat Kagami aku butuh bantuan." Ujar Murasakibara dengan nada bosan seperti biasanya. Akashi dan yang lain segera berlari kearah pemuda besar berambut ungu tersebut dan mendapati bahwa sebelah tangannya itu tengah menahan Kagami untuk terjun bebas ke bawah, dimana batu-batu tajam siap menyambut.

Semua menghela napas lega mengetahui Kagami selamat. Aomine dan Midorima segera membantu Murasakibara dan membaringkan Kagami yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan si bodoh ini? mencoba bunuh diri tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Daiki. Jangan bicara bodoh. Aku yakin ini bukan keinginannya sendiri." Tegur Akashi. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah mengernyit kesakitan. entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Dan seperti saat muncul, rasa sakit itu hilang dalam sekejap. Pemuda rambut merah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Kise duduk disamping Kagami dan menahan diri untuk tidak berlari dari tempat itu. seluruh tubuh Kagami terbalut dengan aura hitam menjijikan dan terasa sangat buruk sekali. Bila Kise yang kemampuannya lemah saja bisa merasakan ini, jelas yang mengendalikan Kagami pasti kuat.

"Ooi Kise, kau tak apa-apa? wajahmu pucat lagi."

Kise hanya bisa mengangguk karena dirinya tak yakin bila dirinya membuka mulut, air mata yang ditahannya tidak ikut jatuh, lebih buruk lagi, dia bahkan bisa muntah.

"Ayo kita kembali. Aku yakin Tetsuya bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Mendengar nama Kuroko disebut, Kise teringat kembali perasaan aneh dan janggal yang muncul pada saat mencari Kagami barusan. Dirinya menatap Akashi. Dia masih bingung kenapa Akashi sejak tadi sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi... mata Kise pun membesar setelah memasangkan satu poin dan poin lainnya.

Dirinya tahu?

Akashi tahu?

Akashi tahu mengenai mereka, mengenai Kuroko?!

Apa mungkin…

Kise memutuskan tidak bertanya. Dirinya yakin Akashi akan menjelaskannya sendiri. Pemuda berambut merah itu mungkin memang terkadang bersikap tidak mengenakkan dan selalu penuh tanda tanya tapi dirinya tak pernah berbohong.

* * *

Chapter 3 End

Well, itulah chapter kali ini, bagaimana? bagaimana? bagaimana? beritahu aku bila ada typo :D

Saran dan kritik akan menjadi vitamin pertumbuhan anak ini XD

with Love,

Misa X3


	4. Chapter 4

Makasih banyak atas semua dukungan kalian XD

hmmm... jujur aku bingung mau ngomong apa jadi langsung aja.

warning : masih sama seperti sebelumnya, kemungkinan akan ada yang membuat anda sekalian bingung, PM aja klo ada yang bingung hehe

disc: tentu saja punyanya Fujimaki-sensei.

mengetahui akashi cuma punya ayah, saya pikir saya bisalah jadi ibunya, lumayan dapet kekayaan keluarga akashi. tapi sayang, sensei bilang selama series masih berlangsung, akashi remain gak punya ibu. cih, ngerusak mimpi orang jadi nyonya besar aja DX

* * *

**Chapter IV. The demon**

Kuroko terpaku terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang Akashi katakan padanya.

'Bagaimana mungkin? Apa Akashi-kun hanya menebaknya? Tapi tidak mungkin, dia bukan tipe yang percaya hal itu. Tapi….'

Pikirannya terhenti saat merasakan sentuhan halus dipundaknya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Anda terdiam sejak tadi, dan bahkan tidak menyadari saya memanggil anda."

"A-aah, maafkan saya. Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Tak perlu terlalu formal, anda bisa memanggil saya Satsuki."

Kuroko tidak tersenyum namun juga tidak terlihat tidak peduli, "kalau begitu panggil aku Kuroko."

"Oh." Serunya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja, saya mendengar teman anda memanggil anda 'Tetsu', saya pikir panggilan itu akan lebih menyenangkan daripada memanggil nama keluarga anda."

Kuroko tak habis pikir pada perempuan dihadapannya ini. Dirinya diam sejenak memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi dan akhirnya mengijinkan perempuan dihadapannya ini memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu Satsuki, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk and, ah maksud saya untuk Tetsu-kun. Ayo kita bicara dikamarku saja." Ajak gadis berambut pink tersebut.

'Serius? Kamar? Gadis ini benar-benar…'

Namun, tanpa banyak bicara dirinya mengikuti Satsuki kedalam. Kamar Satsuki tipikal kamar seorang gadis pada umumnya, penuh dengan pernak-pernik cantik, rapi, wangi, dan hampir semuanya berwarna merah muda. Dindingnya berwarna putih bersih dihiasi pigura foto dan lukisan. Semua figura tersebut terbuat dari kayu. Karena kebanyakan barang berwarna merah muda, Kuroko bagai berdiri dibawah langit yang penuh awan putih dan dihujani kelopak bunga sakura. Bila saja kamar itu dilihat orang biasa, mungkin terlihat indah dan cantik. Namun bagi Kuroko, dirinya melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada dikamar seorang anak perempuan biasa.

Sebuah lemari putih dengan gagang pintu berwana perak, yang terlihat antik. Tapi Kuroko melihatnya bukan lemari berwarna putih, melainkan lemari kusam berselimutkan aura hitam, berlumuran darah dan entah apa dan sangat buruk.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Tetsu-kun?"

Wajah Kuroko yang terbiasa tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi, kali ini menunjukkan ekspresi benci yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Lepaskan guna-gunamu dari Kagami Taiga!" serunya. Gadis dihadapannya ini hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Guna-guna? Kagami Taiga itu…. salah satu temanmu itu ya. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau jelas tahu apa yang terjadi, lepaskan gadis itu dan lepaskan guna-guna busuk itu dari sahabatku sebelum kau kukeluarkan dengan paksa!"

Kuroko sudah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dipenuhi tulisan kuno. Sebuah mantra yang Kuroko dapatkan turun temurun dari keluarganya.

Melihat kertas-kertas itu, wajah Satsuki berubah. Wajah cantik itu berubah tersenyum penuh kelicikan, dendam dan plain evil. Mata yang tadi berwarna pink, kini berubah menjadi kuning seperti mata kucing.

"Kukuku… tak kusangka gadis ini justru malah jatuh cinta pada keturunan onmyouji."

Kuroko tak bicara apapun ataupun bereaksi atas perkataan makhluk itu. Tapi dalam hatinya Ia berteriak, 'Aku benci bila semua perasaan gak enak ku selalu terbukti, iblis? Disaat seperti ini? Tapi syukurlah, iblis ini…. Aku bisa mengusirnya.'

Melihat Kuroko yang hanya diam, iblis itu kembali tertawa sinis dan melanjutkan bicara.

"Serius, bodoh benar gadis ini. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu dan berharap ingin bersamamu selamanya. Tapi ternyata disampingmu ada pemuda yang menjadi penghalang cintanya. Saat aku bilang, pemuda itu berhati baik, dia bisa menjadi makanan yang sangat lezat untukku, gadis ini pun buta, dan menukarkan saingan cintanya untukku agar permintaan cintanya terkabul." Suara Satsuki yang tadinya ringan, kini terdengar berat dan menyeramkan.

"Tapi kau jelas tak akan mengabulkan permohonannya."

"Tentu saja, mana mau aku disuruh-suruh anak manusia yang lemah tak berdaya ini."

"Setelah mendapatkan Kagami-kun, kau juga akan…"

"Memakan gadis ini, tentu saja. Wow, kau cukup pintar anak manusia. Yaah, dengan pemuda itu saja sudah cukup sih, tapi kenapa aku harus menolak saat ada camilan yang lezat."

"Kuhancurkan kau!" Kuroko bersiap melempar kertas mantra itu kearah Satsuki, namun iblis tersebut hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Tenang anak muda. Kau yang punya darah sang onmyouji, mempunyai potensi menghancurkanku, itu benar. Tapi aku beritahu sesuatu dulu anak manusia, aku, disini, hanyalah iblis level rendah. Aku muncul dari dendam yang terus disaksikan lemari itu. namun di desa ini, ada sesuatu yang lebih kuat daripada aku, yang sedang mengincar sahabat-sahabatmu itu. Bila kau menghancurkanku saat ini, kau akan kehabisan tenaga dan tak akan mampu melindungi sahabat-sahabatmu dari kekejaman kaumku yang lebih tinggi. Bila kau kini menyegelku, kau tak akan mampu, melindungi orang yang paling kau cintai. Tapi bila kau lepaskan aku, aku berjanji akan membantumu."

"Kau hanya menggertakku."

"Percayalah apa yang kau ingin percayai anak manusia."

Kuroko ragu, iblis dihadapannya ini terasa sangat kuat dan dia bilang, dia yang paling rendah?! Jangan bercanda, iblis tak boleh dipercayai. Tapi bila itu benar adanya, maka sahabat-sahabatnya…. Dan Kagami….

Kuroko dan Satsuki (yang masih dirasuki iblis) saling menatap. Kuroko memperhitungkan segala konsekuensi yang ada, sedangkan Satsuki atau si iblis terlihat menantang Kuroko. Entah berapa lama mereka hanya diam, hingga akhirnya Kuroko menurunkan tangan yang tengah memegang kertas mantra. Posisinya kini tak lagi offensive, melainkan dirinya agak mundur, defensive.

"Pilihan bagus anak muda."

"Jangan lupa untuk melepaskan Satsuki dan guna-guna dari Kagami-kun."

"Hmm? Aku tak pernah janji seperti itu." iblis itu tertawa keras melihat wajah Kuroko yang marah.

"Hahahahaha… kau itu, ini pelajaran untukmu nak. Kau mungkin kuat, tapi jangan terlalu mudah untuk mempercayai iblis. Saat ini kau beruntung karena iblis yang kau temui adalah aku. Tapi bila yang lain, saat ini orang-orang yang kau sayangi mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa. Bahkan mungkin kau pun…"

Kuroko terlihat malu, wajahnya menunduk walau dirinya tetap waspada.

"Hey kau anak manusia, kau mempunyai potensi menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sekarang, namun itu semua tergantung pada hatimu. Aku memang terlahir karena kebencian yang terus menerus aku terima, tapi bukan berarti aku adalah kebencian itu sendiri. Dan aku mengerti dan sangat mengetahui bahwa ada hal yang lebih kuat dari rasa benci, keinginan hati gadis ini yang membuktikannya. Gadis ini sejak dulu lemah, namun begitu dirinya memiliki keinginan yang teramat sangat, dirinya bahkan mampu menahanku pada tubuhnya yang lemah. Jadikan itu pelajaran untukmu anak manusia."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Dirinya pernah mendengar hal itu dari kakeknya. Ada yang lebih besar kekuatannya dibandingkan kebencian dan kemarahan. Kini Kuroko benar-benar melepas kewaspadaannya. Iblis didepannya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Orang yang kau cintai baik-baik saja. Saat dirinya tersadar nanti dia tak akan mengingat apapun. Dan kurasa sudah waktunya kau bicara pada sahabat-sahabatmu itu mengenai dirimu. Jika mereka memang sahabat sejatimu, atau…cinta sejatimu," Kuroko bersemu merah mendengar iblis ini menggodanya, "mereka tidak akan kemudian jalan mundur menjauhimu. Nah anak manusia, pertemuan pertama kita hanya sampai saat ini saja, dan aku yakin ini bukan terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

"Kau akan melepaskan Satsuki kan?"

"Itu tergantung keinginan gadis ini, tapi aku bisa jamin bahwa guna-guna pada 'Kagami-kun' sudah lepas." Iblis itu tertawa saat memanggil Kagami seperti yang Kuroko lakukan. Belum sempat Kuroko bereaksi, Satsuki tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai. Kuroko dengan segera mendekati sang gadis.

Perlahan mata Satsuki terbuka menampakkan kembali mata berwarna pink yang manis. Dan begitu dirinya benar-benar sadar, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah karena dirinya tak lain tak bukan berada dalam pelukan Kuroko (Kuroko tengah membangunkan Satsuki. Jangan salah paham XD)

"Hyaaaaa~~" teriaknya sambil menjauh dari Kuroko. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan itu membuat Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja Momoi-san?" Tanyanya dengan senyum kecil yang ramah.

Satsuki hanya bisa mengangguk. Tangannya masih memegang dadanya yang masih berdebar kencang.

"A-anu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak memikirkan bagaimana cara menyampaikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tanpa terdengar gila lebih dari yang sebenarnya. Sepanjang Kuroko bercerita, wajah Satsuki berubah-ubah dari yang takut, malu dan sedih.

"Maaf, aku…aku…"

"Aku mengerti, mengenai perasaanmu, tentu kau tahu aku tak bisa menerimanya. Saat ini aku pun sedang mencintai seseorang. Dan mengenai sahabat-sahabatku, aku ingin kau minta maaf kepada mereka secara langsung. Kami kemari untuk bersantai, bukan menerima hal menakutkan seperti ini." tegur Kuroko dengan lembut. Satsuki mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu mengenai iblis itu…"

"Biarkan dia tetap dibadanku." Tegas Satsuki yang membuat Kuroko terkejut.

"Tapi itu bisa berakibat buruk untukmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Justru dengan adanya dirinya di diriku, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka tanpa harus khawatir akan sakit. Jadi…"

Kuroko kembali menampakkan senyum kecilnya menunjukkan dia mengerti. Satsuki balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

* * *

Sunyi menyelimuti perjalanan pulang ke enam sahabat ini. Kagami terkulai lemas dipunggung Murasakibara. Kise berjalan dibelakang Murasakibara bersama Midorima dan Akashi. Aomine berjalan didepan mereka semua bertugas untuk membuka jalan.

Kise sebentar-sebentar melirik pada sahabat rambut merahnya. Masih bergelantung rasa penasaran dihatinya pada sahabatnya satu itu. Akashi terlihat biasa saja, memandang lurus kedepan dan tidak terlihat sedang melamun ataupun berpikir, satu hal lagi pertanyaan bertambah dalam pikiran kise.

"Habis ini kita belok kiri kan?" Tanya Aomine membuat Kise kaget. Midorima menjawab singkat, dan kemudian mengecek keadaan Kagami. Kini Kise berjalan berdua saja dengan mantan kaptennya. Dalam hati, Kise merutuki Midorima yang kini berjalan disamping Murasakibara meninggalkan dirinya dengan Akashi. Kise, entah kenapa, merasa instingnya menyuruhnya menjauh dari Akashi. 'tapi kenapa?' pikirnya.

Namun bukan Kise yang justru menjauhinya, melainkan Akashi yang tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya dan menepuk pundak Aomine. Kise yang kini sendirian dibaris paling belakang, hanya bisa melihat Akashi berbisik sesuatu pada Aomine.

Kise merasa dingin dan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat melihat senyum Akashi. Terlalu misterius dan sinis. Seketika Kise menghentikan langkahnya.

'aku harus lari! Aku harus pergi dari sini!' pikirnya. Namun belum sempat kise beranjak selangkahpun, Akashi berbalik kearahnya.

"Ada apa Ryouta? Ayo cepat, kita harus segera kembali ke penginapan."

Semua, kecuali Aomine, melihat kearahnya. Walau hatinya berteriak jangan dan memerintahkan kakinya untuk lari menjauh, namun Kise justru melangkah maju mendekati Akashi.

"maaf." Ujarnya pelan, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari mata berbeda warnanya Akashi. Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mendorongnya pelan membuat Kise berada dibaris paling depan bersama Aomine. Aomine hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Sepanjang jalan, hanya sunyi yang menemani mereka, dan Kise masih tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari rasa dingin dan rasa ingin larinya.

* * *

Satsuki mengajak Kuroko ke ruang minum teh dan menyediakan kue untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf. Baru saja mereka berdua berbicara mengenai apa yang terjadi pada mereka, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar. Pintu ruang minum teh terbuka agak kasar dan menampakkan Akashi yang terlihat marah. Sangat marah.

Tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko, Akashi menghampiri Satsuki. Satsuki jelas ketakutan melihat tamunya ini sangat marah padanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu pada sahabatku. Satu detik saja kami terlambat, aku akan dengan senang hati melihat kepalamu terlepas dari badanmu." Ancam Akashi yang entah bagaimana dengan suara yang ringan seolah dirinya tidak sedang mengancam seseorang. Dan efeknya cukup membuat Satsuki menangis lebih keras sambil meminta maaf.

"Akashi-kun!" tegur Kuroko agak keras. Ya memang Satsuki salah, tapi ancaman tadi sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau tak ada disana, Tetsuya. Andai kau ada disana, aku yakin kau tak akan bisa beramah tamah dengan _ini._" sembur Akashi masih menatap Momoi dengan tatapan hina.

Kuroko mengernyit heran. Dirinya pernah melihat Akashi marah atau kesal, tapi tak seperti ini. Akashi sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Belum sempat Kuroko berkata-kata, masuklah Aomine diikuti Kise. Mata kise memancarkan rasa panic dan takut. Kuroko semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres.

"Tetsu, Kagami ada dikamar. Hanya saja dia tak sadarkan diri. Entah kenapa dia memutuskan untuk mencoba terjun bebas ke jurang." Ucapnya kesal. Tapi pandangan marahnya sangat tajam tertuju pada satu orang. Gadis pelayan berambut pink.

Kuroko melihat kearah Kise, dan Kise hanya mengangguk membenarkan cerita Aomine. Sesekali dirinya melirik kearah Aomine dan Akashi, jelas merasakan tegangnya suasana disekeliling kedua pria ini.

"Dengar itu kan Tetsuya, entah apa yang dilakukan _ini_ hingga membuat Taiga seperti itu."

"Tapi Akashi-kun, itu bukan…"

"Kau mau membantahku?" tanyanya dengan sangat dingin.

Jelas sudah ada yang tidak beres disini. Akashi benar-benar bagai orang yang berbeda, lebih sadis tepatnya. Kuroko mengeluarkan kertas bermantra dan menepukkannya pada bahu Akashi. Tepat setelah kertas itu menyentuhnya, Akashi terhuyung hampir jatuh bila bukan karena Kise memeganginya dari belakang.

"Amanojaku. Dia mempengaruhi Akashi-kun dan membuatnya menjadi lebih sadis. Tolong maafkan dia, Momoi-san."

Satsuki masih tak mengangkat kepalanya, masih terus menangis. Kise selalu tak tega melihat wanita menangis. Setelah memberikan Akashi pada Kuroko, Kise segera menuju sang gadis.

"Kau juga Aomine-kun. Iya kan? kau merasa berbeda sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menahan Akashi yang mulai tersadar. Aomine masih terlihat bengong. Mungkin pengaruh padanya masih ada walau sedikit dan kesadaran Aomine sedang melawannya.

"A.. aku… Tetsu, apa yang terjadi? Lho? Kita sudah dipenginapan?" Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan tak mengerti dan ada rasa takut disana.

"Kepalaku sakit…" rintih Akashi yang lebih terdengar kesal dari pada meratap.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat mata Akashi kini fokus pada dirinya. Dan benar saja, Akashi memang kesal.

"Aku…" Akashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya menunggu Kuroko yang jawab.

"Terpengaruh amanojaku, iblis yang senang memunculkan energi negative yang mampu membuat kau berpikiran buruk bahkan tak jarang sampai melakukan kekerasan. Aomine-kun juga terkena pengaruhnya karena sepertinya Aomine-kun yang saat itu paling dekat dengan Akashi-kun."

Mendengar penjelasan Kuroko, Aomine terduduk dan menghela napas panjang. Akashi kini duduk disamping Kuroko masih berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya yang terasa seolah ada kabut tebal disana.

"Maaf… maafkan aku.. maaf…" desis Satsuki masih ketakutan. Kise membujuknya pelan bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja.

Akashi melihat kearah gadis pelayan itu, dan terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah. Well, memang salah perempuan itu yang ingin mendapatkan cintanya dengan cara cepat. Tapi Akashi sadar dengan apa yang sudah Ia ucapkan, dan untuk pertama kalinya dirinya sendiri berpikir betapa keterlaluan kata-katanya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Akashi mendengus kesal dan pergi dari ruangan. Bagi Satsuki, itu berarti dia tak dimaafkan, namun bagi tiga pemuda yang ada disana, mereka lebih tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Akashi saat ini.

"Tenang saja Momoi-san, Akashi-kun hanya merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena dirinya lengah dan dipengaruhi iblis. Apa yang Ia ucapkan tadi tidak benar-benar dari hatinya. Itu semua karena pengaruh iblis licik itu, yang bisa-bisanya bersembunyi entah dimana saat ini."

"Serius Tetsu? Iblis yang mempengaruhi kami masih ada?"

"Ya Aomine-kun, saat tadi aku mengusirnya dari Akashi-kun, dia meloncat entah kemana."

"Tapi apa tidak berbahaya Kurokocchi? Bagaimana jika iblis itu mempengaruhi yang lain?"

"Tidak akan, Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun sedang ada dikamar menjaga Kagami-kun, iya kan?" Tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Aomine, "kamar itu sudah kubuatkan kekkai. Tidak akan ada iblis yang bisa masuk."

"CHOTTO MATTE!" sahut Aomine agak keras membuat yang lain menatap pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan penasaran, kecuali Kuroko yang tetap tak ber ekspresi.

"Tetsu, apa maksudmu dengan kekkai? Dan lagi BAGAIMANA KAU BISA DENGAN TENANG BICARA TENTANG IBLIS DAN APAPUN ITU? DAN KAU KISE, KAU JUGA KENAPA TENANG-TENANG SAJA?"

Kise dan Kuroko saling tatap. Momoi yang mulai tenang memandang mereka berdua dan mengerti. Hanya pemuda berambut pirang itu yang tahu tentang Kuroko dan lagi iblis dalam tubuhnya baru saja berbisik, bahwa pemuda berambut pirang ini mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan namun terasa lemah karena tak pernah diasah.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus aku jelaskan, hanya saja…. Bisa kita menunggu hingga Kagami-kun bangun? Aku juga masih harus memeriksa Kagami-kun apa dirinya masih dikendalikan guna-guna atatu tidak."

Aomine merasa tidak puas tapi tetap mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi sangat panjang. Dilorong, Akashi berjalan seorang diri menuju kamar. Tidak ada yang menyadari bagaimana senyum licik nan jahat terukir diwajah Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Chapter 4 End

Ok, seperti inilah... bagaimana? ini saya edit jam 4.12 A.M. Saya gak bisa tidur DDX

. . .

Umm… baru sadar saya, entah sejauh apa Akashi berpengaruh pada LAPTOP SAYA! Yup, bukan pada anime, manga atau apapun tapi pada laptop saya. Seumur-umur ngetik nama Akashi itu baru di fanfic ini, tapi kenapa… kenapa AUTO CORRECT dengan OTOMATISNYA MEMBETULKAN nama nya tanpa saya HARUS nge setting ntu auto correct! Cuma punya dia!

Tezuka, Ryoma, Sasuke, Naruto dan chara anime lain semua HARUS saya EDIT SENDIRI… tapi kenapa cuma SATU NAMA ITU yang bener dengan sendirinya! Sumpah ini baru pertama kali saya alami. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

P.S : bukan mau hiperbola, tapi hingga saat ini saya udah nyoba nama lain bahkan nama temen-temen sekelas, belum ada yang negebenerin sendiri namanya. Rekor masih dipegang oleh yang mulia tuan besar Akashi Seijuurou XD


End file.
